Inverted Indexes are a way to process documents for effective document search. Inverted Indexes typically use token values for words in the document. These tokens are then arranged in order along with associated indications of what documents contain the token (word). The search for words in documents then becomes an ordered search for the tokens in the Inverted Index. This is less computationally expensive than a search of all the documents at search time, but the creation of the Inverted Index can take significant amounts of time.